The Vampires Way Out
by zarana raven
Summary: A role play me and my friends are doing on MSN messanger about a vampire named Zara and her best friend Trinity when Zara turns a boy Ryo everything goes down hill from there...


**Discriptions of the people in the role play**

**Trinity's Description: **5'5, Dark Brown Hair, Long hair, Mahogany eyes, Inhuman Strength,

**Nickname:** Tri

**Orientation: **not dark or light (more gray)

**Age:** 19

**Ryohei's Description:** 5'7, long silver hair, green eyes

**Nickname:** Ryo

**Age:** 17

**Relationships: **dark and not posative in anyway

**Zara's Description**: Vampire, extreamly Long Black Hair, White streak in hair, Electric Blue Eyes, 5'3, elemental powers and vampire powers

**Real Name: **Zarana

**Orientation:** Dark but good

**Age:** 112 (appearance: 15)

_Trinity says:_

_**Hey!**_

Zara says:

**how are you Tri?**

_Trinity says:_

_**Im good. How are you doin?**_

Zara says:

**im okay **

Zara says:

**how are you Ryo?**

ryohei says:

**good**

_Trinity says:_

_**Who's this?**_

Zara says:

**hes the guy i bit last night **

_Trinity says:_

_**Ha-Ha.**_

ryohei says:

**.....**

_Trinity says:_

_**Nice to meet you. *Holds out hand***_

Zara says:

**Ryo b nice -.-**

ryohei says:

**pfft -turns my back to you-**

Zara says:

***grrrrrr***

_Trinity says:_

_**Hey!**_

Zara says:

***bites Ryo***

ryohei says:

**(sigh) y am i here again zara?**

_Trinity says:_

_**O.o**_

ryohei says:

**owww!**

Zara says:

**because u have to learn how to get along with other people that are magical now that ur a vampire**

ryohei says:

**teeth off**

Zara says:

***sighs***

Zara says:

**fine no more bites**

_Trinity says:_

_***giggles***_

ryohei says:

**what u laughing at girl!**

_Trinity says:_

_***glares* How rude.**_

Zara says:

***whispers to Ryo* **

**i do want to tast again tho**

ryohei says:

***twitch***

Zara says:

***smiles evily***

_Trinity says:_

_**Hey Zarrraaa!**_

Zara says:

***??* huh?**

_Trinity says:_

_**Did you hear about the fair?**_

Zara says:

**no i didnt**

ryohei says:

**pfft girls and fairs ill nvr get that **

_Trinity says:_

_**Hey! Be quiet!**_

_Trinity says:_

_**Anyways, Do you wanna gooo?**_

Zara says:

***hits Ryo up side the head***

_Trinity says:_

_**Anyways, Do you wanna gooo?**_

Zara says:

**sure**

ryohei says:

**i dont leave me out of this**

Zara says:

**i dont care what u want Ryo ur coming**

ryohei says:

**cant u pick on someone else -.-**

Zara says:

**no you r coming with us**

_Trinity says:_

_***laughs and latches arm onto ryos* C'mooon!**_

ryohei says:

**jerks..*glares***

Zara says:

***laughs at Ryo***

ryohei says:

**(sigh)**

_Trinity says:_

_**You are officially my new best guy friend!**_

Zara says:

***coughs***

ryohei says:

**save me thisgirls crazy -hides behind zara-**

_Trinity says:_

_***glares* **_

_Trinity says:_

_**Zara...**_

Zara says:

**hes right u know tri *smiles lovingly at Tri* your crazy**

ryohei says:

***cough* u know im still here**

_Trinity says:_

_***Pulls gloves out of purse and puts them on* Excuse me?**_

Zara says:

**shhhh Ryo the grownups are talking**

_Trinity says:_

_**I am not crazy.**_

ryohei says:

**-.-**

Zara says:

**Yah you are (thats why we love ya)**

ryohei says:

**im 17 im not a child**

_Trinity says:_

_**Well, We're the oldest here, so shut up!**_

Zara says:

**and I've been alive for 112 years Ryo so to me ur a childe**

_Trinity says:_

_**I am NOT crazy.**_

Zara says:

**its a good carecteristic**

ryohei says:

**im not a child!**

_Trinity says:_

_**Do you wanna fight?!**_

Zara says:

**by gods you two are so imature**

ryohei says:

**-.-**

_Trinity says:_

_**Hmph.**_

_Trinity says:_

_***cellphone rings* Excuse me for a moment**_**.**

Zara says:

***rolls eyes* cellphones **

_Trinity says:_

_**Hello? Hey! What? Oh my gosh! Well be right there!**_

ryohei says:

**cellphones =[)**

_Trinity says:_

_***hangs up***_

Zara says:

**where are we going?**

_Trinity says:_

_**My friends apartment is on fire!!!**_

_Trinity says:_

_**We have to go!**_

Zara says:

**oo**

Zara says:

**kz**

Zara says:

***board***

ryohei says:

**ima just stand here**

ryohei says:

**go without me!**

Zara says:

**no ur not**

_Trinity says:_

_***grabs ryo***_

_Trinity says:_

_**Come on!**_

ryohei says:

**-----**

Zara says:

***walks calmly out to the car***

ryohei says:

**goes other awy**

Zara says:

**if you dont come with me right now Ryo the Gods will not be able to save you**

_Trinity says:_

_**Zara! Help! Put the fire out!**_

ryohei says:

**pfft gods rnt real**

Zara says:

***puts fire out with water element ***

_Trinity says:_

_***slaps ryo* Shut up!**_

Zara says:

***yawns while puting out fire***

ryohei says:

**y am i with you two in the first place?? im going homw *starts walking off***

_Trinity says:_

_**H-Hey! Im sorry!**_

_Trinity says:_

_***follows***_

Zara says:

**-asks Tri-**

**why do i always make Childe anyways?**

ryohei says:

**what the....**

ryohei says:

***smirks* cuz u like being prego**

Zara says:

**i just end up killing them in the end....*sighs* i always forget to tell them that thay need me to feed off for the first few weeks**

ryohei says:

**eew.....**

Zara says:

***ignores Ryo***

_Trinity says:_

_***sighs and makes sad face***_

Zara says:

**i mean blood u idiot! *hits upside the head***

ryohei says:

**pfft im gone *walks off***

_Trinity says:_

_**Zaraaa..**_

Zara says:

***thinks of how mad Tri is with me everytime i let my childe run off***

Zara says:

***jumps Ryo and drags him home***

ryohei says:

***glares***

Zara says:

**its for your own good -.-**

Zara says:

**not that i care**

ryohei says:

**ur a fucking ass**

_Trinity says:_

_***followed***_

_Trinity says:_

_**Zara!**_

Zara says:

**what?**

_Trinity says:_

_**Why doesnt Ryo like me?**_

_Trinity says:_

_**Why do ya'll think im crazy?**_

Zara says:

**.....**

Zara says:

**uhhhh...**

ryohei says:

**i hate you both right now.**

_Trinity says:_

_**Z-Zaraaa...**_

_Trinity says:_

_***tears well up in eyes***_

Zara says:

***wonderful.. Tri fell in love with my new childe***

ryohei says:

**......**

_Trinity says:_

_***hugs Zara***_

Zara says:

***hits self upside the head***

Zara says:

***hugs back***

ryohei says:

**ill nvr understand you two.**

Zara says:

**Ryo go to bed!now!!!**

_Trinity says:_

_***cries* Zarraaaa!**_

Zara says:

**fine *pouts***

Zara says:

**lets go to the fair then**

Zara says:

**its dark out now**

_Trinity says:_

_**^.^**_

ryohei says:

**no..**

Zara says:

***goes out to Tri's car ***

ryohei says:

**i dont wana!**

Zara says:

***drags Ryo with***

ryohei says:

***runs away***

Zara says:

***mumbles to self* why do i put up with this... I could always just let him die**

_Trinity says:_

_***slaps upside head* No!**_

Zara says:

***sighs***

Zara says:

***grabs Ryo***

ryohei says:

***bites ur hand and runs off***

Zara says:

**-.- why me?**

_Trinity says:_

_**Can I go catch him?**_

Zara says:

**sure**

_Trinity says:_

_**Do you mind if I use my strength on him?**_

Zara says:

**nope**

_Trinity says:_

_Hehe! *runs to catch ryo*_

ryohei says:

***runs faster***

ryohei says:

**oh wait i know!**

ryohei says:

***teleports***

_Trinity says:_

_***stops* Grr...**_

_Trinity says:_

_***closes eyes* Hmm...**_

Zara says:

***shadows to childe***

ryohei says:

***lays down***

ryohei says:

**finaly there gone**

_Trinity says:_

_**So everyone just leaves me?!**_

Zara says:

**GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW**

ryohei says:

***gets up* ---- u!**

_Trinity says:_

_***sighs* Im going back home...**_

_Trinity says:_

_***walks back home***_

ryohei says:

**besides ur an old lady go make friends withg other old ladys!**

Zara says:

**you cant hide from me little childe -.- i am your sire and you are my resposnability until you are old enough to survive on ur own**

_Trinity says:_

_***opens door and walks in house* Hey kiiittt!**_

Zara says:

**im 15 what the fuck?**

_Trinity says:_

_***pets cat***_

Zara says:

**...**

ryohei says:

**your 112 old hag!**

Zara says:

**Ryo i am not that old -.-**

ryohei says:

**yez you r**

ryohei says:

**old hag**

Zara says:

**112 is not very old**

ryohei says:

**are you kidding me? its old!**

Zara says:

**its actually fairly young compared to other vampires **

_Trinity says:_

_***yawn* I wonder what Zara and Ryo are doin...**_

Zara says:

**lets get back to the house -.-**

Zara says:

***grabs Ryo and takes him home***

ryohei says:

**jerk**

Zara says:

***shoves Ryo into Tri* hes your responsability i give up**

_Trinity says:_

_***her cat meowed* What's wrong kitt?**_

_Trinity says:_

_**H-Hey!**_

Zara says:

***goes to bedroom and plays on piano***

_Trinity says:_

_***sighs***_

Zara says:

***plays requirement of a dream***

_Trinity says:_

_**Um...Ryo...**_

ryohei says:

**ye?**

_Trinity says:_

_**Im not really crazy or anything...and Zara isnt that mean...were just very unique.**_

ryohei says:

**i doubt it.**

_Trinity says:_

_***sigh* You just dont know us that well...**_

_Trinity says:_

_***remembers something* Oh! Thats right! **_

_Trinity says:_

_**I'll be right back!**_

_Trinity says:_

_***runs to Zara* Zaaraa!**_

Zara says:

***mess up on final part of Requirement*-.- what?**

_Trinity says:_

_**When I was about to go to sleep yesterday I had a premonition!**_

Zara says:

**and....?**

_Trinity says:_

_**Well...we were here and these strange people busted down the door and they had guns and stuff...**_

_Trinity says:_

_**they tried to attack us...**_

_Trinity says:_

_**Zara?**_

Zara says:

**yes?**

_Trinity says:_

_**Well...arent you a little concerned?**_

Zara says:

**only a little**

_Trinity says:_

_**Ryo, me, and you were here...you were playing the piano..and me and ryo were talking...**_

ryohei says:

***cough***

_Trinity says:_

_**my cat hissed then you heard the door break.**_

ryohei says:

**whats going on?**

_Trinity says:_

_**then the guys were shooting...**_

ryohei says:

**i was asleep **

Zara says:

**Ryo shut up!**

_Trinity says:_

_**The premonition stopped...but they were trying to kill or capture us..**_

Zara says:

**we'll deal with everything when it happens**

**dont worry so much Tri**

Zara says:

**we cant stop the future**

_Trinity says:_

_**Yeah...okay... *looks at Ryo***_

_Trinity says:_

_**What do you think?**_

ryohei says:

**i have no idea..**

_Trinity says:_

_**Erm...*looks away nervously* Zara...can Vampires die?**_

Zara says:

**yes we can**

_Trinity says:_

_**How?**_

Zara says:

**we do not die of old age but we can be killed by another vampire , set onfire, or decapatated.... *laughs* but people dont go much for decapatation anymore**

_Trinity says:_

_Oh..._

_Trinity says:_

_Not from bullets though, right__**?**_

Zara says:

**no **

_Trinity says:_

_**ok...**_

Zara says:

**did you see something?**

_Trinity says:_

_**N-No!**_

Zara says:

**dont lie to me Tri**

_Trinity says:_

_**I didnt see anything!**_

_Trinity says:_

_**haha! Look at the time! I have to go to the fair with my boyfriend!**_

_Trinity says:_

_***runs out of room***_

Zara says:

***frowns and rests head in hands* - what is happening? no one would have a reason to break in here-**

_Trinity says:_

_***goes back to Zara* Um...**_

Zara says:

**??**

_Trinity says:_

_**It's just...the people who broke in kept shooting and then you and Ryo fell to the ground...I was just wondering if you had died...**_

ryohei says:

**...**

Zara says:

**i knew as much ... your not good at liying Tri**

_Trinity says:_

_***blush***_

ryohei says:

**im good at lying..**

Zara says:

**SHUT UP RYO!**

Trinity says:

**Im..gonna go back to the other room...call me if you need me...**

Trinity says:

***goes back to the room***

Zara says:

**follow me ryo *goes down stairs***

_Trinity says:_

_***sits on couch***_

_Trinity says:_

_***mutters* Well...sometimes my premonitions can be wrong....**_

Trinity says:

**Maybe no one will come...**

Zara says:

***goes through the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of red liquid***

_Trinity says:_

_***lays down***_

_Trinity says:_

_**I just need to rest...**_

_Trinity says:_

_***hears a knock on the door***_

_Trinity says:_

_***sits up***_

Zara says:

***warms up two cups of blood***

_Trinity says:_

_***goes to door* whos there?**_

Zara says:

***drops blood***

Zara says:

**TRI GET away from the door**

_Trinity says:_

_**Hm?**_

Zara says:

***runs to Tri***

_***door gets knocked down***_

_Trinity says:_

_***jumps back***_

**GunPeople talking**

**GET THEM! DEAD OR ALIVE!**

Zara says:

**Ryo Tri run!**

Zara says:

***holds the gun people back for the others to get away***

ryohei says:

***rus***

_Trinity says:_

_**I cant leave you!**_

Zara says:

**yes you can! i am imortal i can handle this**

_Trinity says:_

_**U-Um..B-Be careful then!**_

_Trinity says:_

_***runs to Ryo***_

Zara says:

***smiles* arnt i always?**

Zara says:

***gets captured while others run out the back***

**and that was our first part of the story role play thing ^^ i'm so glad that Trinity got me started on them ^^**

**if anyone would like to join our little play thing please mail me at (with out the spaces) Z a r a n a R a v e n (at) h o t m a i l . c o m**

**Please reivew**


End file.
